1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle alarm technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional parking control device performs parking control to park a vehicle on a parking space between obstacles. Further, the parking control device may sense a possible collision of the vehicle with nearby obstacles while the vehicle moves to park under control thereof and provide an alarm.
The parking control device has to precisely detect obstacles using sensors such as an ultrasonic sensor equipped to the vehicle to perform the vehicle parking control and provide an alarm as described above.
If the vehicle is equipped with sensors in all directions then the parking control device may acquire information on distances from the vehicle to the obstacles and provide an alarm to prevent a collision throughout the movement of the vehicle under parking control thereof.
However, vehicles are generally not equipped with sensors in all directions due to considerations such as a vehicle design plan, install position of sensors and the price of the sensors.
Therefore, the parking control device may not acquire information on minimal distances from the vehicle to the obstacles when the vehicle moves while a part of the vehicle without any sensor faces the obstacles, thereby possibly causing collision of the vehicle with the obstacle.